The Newbies
by 321AnnieFall
Summary: This is about my DC/Young Justice character.
1. Frost's Story

**Hi! This is my first FF so, I hope you like it! My friend told me to post it, so, I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or the DC Comics characters. I do own my character though.**

* * *

><p>The Newbies<p>

~Chapter 0.5: Frost's Story~

Annette Kent is no ordinary girl. And no, she's not some spy from a secret agency. Or a freaky mutated human experiment. Or a totally awesome teen pop sensation living two lives.

No, Annette Kent, or as most people would know her as, Frost.

Annette is the daughter of the superheroes, Superman (Clark Kent) and Ice (Tora Olafsdotter). But, Annette wasn't given birth to. She was created. No, not by crazy mad scientists, but by magic. You see, Tora had a few tricks up her sleeves. She knew a couple of spells. And one was Cadmus found rather, interesting. They wanted to clone Superman.

So, Cadmus forced Tora to create a clone of Superman. But, Cadmus wanted two things: only Superman's powers and for it to be Cadmus's weapon.

So, Tora started to create Superman's clone. Then she realized that the blood of a Kryptonian and her's would create something deadly. But she was in no place to turn down their command. Tora then had an idea. She had another spell that would temporarily put off the monster in the clone.

It took days to create, but finally it was finished. When Tora presented it to Cadmus, they were not pleased. For, Tora had brought them a child. A little girl. And with that, Cadmus let her leave.

Tora then showed the child to Superman. She apologized over and over for doing this. But instead, Superman called the child his daughter. _Their_ daughter.

And so, Tora took the child home and named her Annette. And one day she would fight crime by her parent's sides as Frost. Tora then looked into the child's eyes and saw joy and happiness. But, knowing that one day that those eyes would be unrecognizable and be the eyes of a monster.


	2. First Day of School

**Okay, here's the offical chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DC or YJ characters, yada yada, but i do own Annette.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Newbies<span>**

~Chapter 1: First Day of School~

"Annette! Are you ready?" Annette Kent's mother, Tora, hollered to her up the stairs.

Annette looked in the mirror one last time and adjusted her shirt and her long blonde hair.

"Coming mom!" Annette hollered back. She flew down the stairs and landed in front of her mother. Tora put her hands on her hips. "I really wish you wouldn't use your powers in the house." she said in her heavy Swedish accent.

Annette looked at her mother questionably. Then they burst out laughing.

Tora caught her breath. "But really, you must be careful. Big house, big windows, people can see. There's a reason why identities are secret."

Annette sighed. "First day of school, big day, c'mon!" Annette had a lighter accent than her mom, but it was still noticeable.

Tora and Annette went outside and got into the car. Tora started the car and then they were on the road.

"Central City. What a nice city. Glad we moved here?" she asked Annette.

"Yeah, but couldn't we pick a city that didn't already have a superhero? So we could do something. Have our _own_ city?" said Annette.

Tora sighed. "I told you, I'll be working all over the world in the Justice League. And you will be working with your father in Metropolis." she said, "So, here, in Central City, is where our NORMAL lives take place."

They stopped in front of Annette's new school.

"But, we're not normal, mom." Annette said as she got out of the car.

Tora waved her good-bye. " Don't forget that you are going to your father's house after school!" she said.

Annette nodded and said, "Love you mom!"

Annette watched as her mother drove away until she was out of sight.

Annette then turned around and looked at her new school.

"_Central City Middle School" What a boring name_, thought Annette. And what a stupid time to start school. The middle of the school year. At least it was on a Friday. She probably looked like a freak just standing there. So, Annette tossed back her hair straightened up and walked gracefully into "Central City Middle School"

She headed straight to the main office. She already knew where it was because of when he came here to enroll.

She entered the main office and walked over to the front desk. There was a bunch of women behind the desk talking on phones. Annette knocked on the desk and all the women looked at her. Annette smiled. "Uh, hi, um, I'm here to see Principle Stone."

They all pointed a door about twenty feet to Annette's left. Annette looked at the door. It said "Principle Stone" in big letters. Annette felt like this was a "dumb blonde" moment for her, even though she was extremely smart.

Annette smiled again at the ladies and said "Thanks."

The ladies then went back chatting on their phones.

Annette walked into the office and saw a woman behind a desk typing on her computer. Annette, still holding the door open, knocked on the door. The woman looked up at Annette. Annette waved.

The woman smiled and said, "Come in! Come in!"

Annette walked in and closed the door.

The woman pointed to one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Sit, sit," she said.

Annette sat down.

"You must be Annette Kent." she said, shaking hands with Annette, "Principle Stone," Annette nodded.

"Well, the bell is going to ring soon, so here's your locker and home room number. Have a nice school day!" Principle Stone said, handing her two pieces of paper and shooing her out.

Annette took the papers and walked out of Principle Stone's office and then the main and into the hall.

The school bell rang. Kids around the school started rushing to their classes.

Annette looked at her room number paper, "room 115" it said.

Annette wanted to ask where room 115 was, but didn't want have another "dumb blonde" moment. So, she'll just have to ask a dumb blonde.

Annette looked around and saw two blonde girls by a locker applying make up. If the bell is ringing and two girls are taking their sweet time to do their make up, they must be dumb. Annette walked over to them.

"Hi, um, I'm new so, do you know where room 115 is?" Annette asked.

The girls looked Annette up and down, and then they smiled.

"OMG that is exactly where we were about to go!" said Dumb Blonde 1, with a deep French accent. _Right_, thought Annette.

"Yeah, you could come with us!" said Dumb Blonde 2, also a deep French accent.

They threw their make up in the locker, slammed it closed, and then grabbed Annette's arms.

They started rushing down the hall with her.

"By the way, I'm Anaya and that's my twin sister Ashley." said Dumb Blonde 1.

"Cool, I'm Annette."

They stopped at a door that said room 115. Ashley opened the door and the three of them walked in. A man was at the head if the classroom and many kids sat at their desks in rows. Everyone starred at them.

"Ashley, Anaya, late again," said the man.

"Sorry, Mr. Hans," said Ashley.

"Yeah, Principle Stone told us to show the new girl around," said Anaya.

"Right Annette?" they both asked.

Now everyone in the room was staring at Annette.

"Uh, yeah, Ashley and Anaya showed me around the school, cause I'm new... Yep..." said Annette.

"Okay, Ashley and Anaya, take a seat." said Mr. Hans. Ashley and Anaya sat down in two empty desks next to each other.

"Anyways, class, like the twins said, this is Annette Kent. She is new at Central City Middle School so I expect the same respect you should show everyone else." said Mr. Hans. "Annette there's an empty desk next to Wally." Mr. Hans pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with red hair and freckles.

Annette walked over to the empty desk and sat down. The boy with red hair smiled at Annette. Annette smiled back then looked up at Mr. Hans who was about to talk.

"Now class we are going to pick up from where we were yesterday..."

**XD hoped you liked it! Comment if you liked. (or not) :P  
><strong>


	3. The A's

**Hey guys! Well, special thanks to my first reviewer! More characters from YJ and the JL will come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the DC and YJ characters, blah, blah, blah. But, I do own Annette.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2: The A's~<p>

"Annette! Annette!" the twins called from across the cafeteria. Annette looked around and found them waving at her. Annette walked over and sat down at their table, which was only them.

"Thanks for covering for us." Anaya thanked Annette.

"Yeah, we could not get another lecture from Mr. Hans." said Ashley.

"No problem. Any time." said Annette.

"No, you see it is a problem," said Anaya.

"We need to repay you," said Ashley.

"Um, okay..." said Annette.

"We are going to invite you to eat lunch with us for the rest of the year." said Anaya.

"Oh, I don't know..." said Annette.

"Trust me this is not an opportunity you want to turn down." said Ashley.

"Um, Okay." Annette agreed.

"Great, because not just anyone can sit here." said Anaya.

"Really?" asked Annette.

"Yeah, your MUST start with an A." said Ashley.

"You have to be exotic," said Anaya.

"And blonde,"

"Smart"

"Hot"

"Popularity material"

"And a girl"

"Well I guess I'm everything on that list," said Annette.

"Well, then you are officially an A." said Anaya.


	4. Locker Problems

**Okay, chapter 3 is here! I don't have much to say except...:**

**Disclaimer (Bleh): I don't own any YJ or DC character... Except Annette. :)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3: Locker Problems~<p>

Annette always hated lockers. Worst thing invented. Impossible to open and close. This one wouldn't open.

Annette looked at the clock on the wall. 2:10. The other kids should be coming from recess in five minutes. Annette could've gone, but she couldn't put her stuff in her locker.

She could tear it off the hinges but would like to keep a good school record.

Annette heard someone walking down the hallway. She took a glance of whom it was. It was that red haired boy from class. He seemed to have realized that she was struggling because he came over to her.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked.

"Yep," Annette answered, still struggling and without looked at him.

"I saw the twins talking to you. You know they don't talk to just anyone." he kept talking.

"I know," said Annette, trying to tug on the door without using any super strength.

"You know they are the most popular girls in school. Also the dumbest. And hottest. But I'd-"

"Look, if your going to tell me how to open this locker without destroying it, I'd love to hear it. So, instead of blabbing why don't you help me because the kids are coming in from recess in about 30 seconds and I would not line to look like a total loser that has been trying to open her locker all recess." Annette said, very frustrated.

The boy starred at Annette. "Uh, let me see your locker combo and number."

Annette gave him the piece of paper that Principle Stone gave her.

He examined it them looked at the locker. "First of all this isn't your locker. It's Anaya's."

Annette's cheeks went red. Dumb blonde moment.

The boy went to the next locker. He did the combination, banged on it three times and it opened. Annette put her stuff in it and closed it, just as the other kids came in from recess.

"Thanks and uh, sorry for lashing out like that." Annette apologized.

"It's cool," he said.

"I'm Annette," Annette extended her hand.

"Wally." he shook it, "you're going to science next."

"Yeah." she said.

"You might need your science stuff, in your locker."

**Ha ha! hoped you liked it! I will have more stories soon...  
><strong>


	5. Science Partener

**Chapter 4! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YJ or DC characters, but Annette.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4: Science Partner~<p>

"Class, for this science project you'll need a partner." said Mr. Hans.

The class cheered.

"And you'll get to pick,"

More cheering.

"Out of a hat!" Mr. Hans smirked.

The classed booed.

"Ashley, you first," Mr. Hans held out the hat for Ashley.

Ashley stuck her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Anaya!" she read.

Mr. Hans sighed. "I swear, it's like you know what each other names _feel_ like."

The class giggled.

"New girl, you next," he said.

Annette went up and pulled out a name and read it out loud.

"Wally," she read, and then sat back down.

"Alright, who's next, Kyle!" Mr. Hans called up the rest of the class, and then handed out the science project assignment on a sheet of paper.

"The project is due in two weeks. It must be done WITH your partner. You can do it in study hall or after school with your own time. Have a nice weekend."

Mr. Hans dismissed the class and they headed out to the lockers.

Annette went to her locker and got her things.

The twins approached her. "You want to come over later?" Anaya asked.

"Yeah, our parents don't get home till six, so we have the house all to ourselves." said Ashley.

"I wish I could, but I have to go to Metropolis to see my dad." Annette said.

"That's cool, maybe tomorrow," they said.

"Okay," said Annette.

They said good-bye and headed outside.

Wally ran up to Annette.

"Hey, you wanna work on our project tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's no good, how about Sunday?" Annette suggested, "Here's my number." Annette wrote her number down on a scrap piece of paper. She then saw her dad's car.

"Gotta go, see you Sunday!" Annette ran to her dad's car and got in.

"Who's that boy?" he asked as she got in.

"My science partner dad," she said, "and for science only."

"I just hope there's no chemistry." he said.

Annette rolled her eyes. "Just drive."

**End of chapter 4! Next chapter there's gonna be some superhero action. An the next one has some "special appearances" But... You'll have to read to find out... :)  
><strong>


	6. Superhero Life

**Hey hey hey! Like I said; this one has some superhero action! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YJ or DC characters. I do own Annette.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5: Superhero Life~<p>

"So how was school?" Annette's dad, Clark, (Superman now) asked.

"School." said Annette. (Frost now)

They where fighting a giant army of eight foot "toy" robots created by Toy Man.

Frost made a hammer of ice and smashed a robot while Superman just smashed one.

"Where's Toy Man? This is clearly an army of his." said Frost.

"I'm guessing in that," Superman pointed to a robot three times the size of the others. It had a big widow that showed that the robot was containing Toy Man.

"You know, toy robots were always fun to smash," Frost said, making her fists ice up and getting ready to punch the robot. The robot extended an arm and grabbed Frost.

Superman flew over and tore off the arm that was holding Frost.

Frost got out and ripped off the other arm.

Suddenly, from the center of the robot came out guns. They started shooting at Superman and Frost. They dodged the bullets.

Frost flew up to the window that showed Toy Man. She iced up and shattered the window.

She grabbed him by the shirt, threw him up in the air, and caught him in an ice prison.

She brought him to the ground where she found that Superman had defeated the army of robots.

Frost heard sirens and saw police cars pull in. Frost and Superman handed over Toy Man.

"Great job Superman and Frost." a police officer said, "we'll take it from here."

"You have a nice day officer," said Superman.

"Will do, Superman," said the officer as the police drove away.

Frost and Superman turned around and looked at the damage that Toy Man, Superman, and Frost did.

Frost winced.

Superman put a hand on her shoulder. "All in a day's work."

**Hoped you liked the Superman and Frost action! Like I also said, there will be "special appearances" next chapter! Hehe... I won't tell who! You'll just have to read to find out. :)**


	7. Quiet Life

**Okay, well, this one has a few special appearances... Hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YJ or DC character. I do own Annette, though.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6: Quiet Life~<p>

Annette starred out her dad's apartment window. Metropolis was such a beautiful, peaceful, destructive, city. Just how she liked it. Central City wasn't any different.

She looked out to a park nearby. It had a large statue of Superman, but no Frost. It was Superman's city. Not her's. She just help protect it.

She has had powers all her life. Since she was the daughter of Superman and Ice, she had many powers; super strength, speed, flight, x-ray vision, super hearing, the ability to control ice, and produce it.

Being a superhero for her is fun, except that she is the crime fighter partner of both of her parents. Besides that it's pretty awesome.

"Annette, I'm going to meet up with Bruce Wayne for an interview for The Daily Planet.

You want to come?" Clark asked.

"Sure." Annette replied.

They walked down to the parking garage to his car and drove away.

They drove to a diner and ordered some drinks. Ten minutes later Bruce Wayne walked in with a boy 11 years old, who was Dick Grayson.

They sat down at Annette and Clark's table.

"Good afternoon Clark and Annette." Bruce greeted them.

"Are you going to order anything, Bruce?" asked Clark.

"No, Dick and I already ate." said Bruce.

"Well, then, shall we start?" Clark asked.

"Go ahead," said Bruce.

Clark got out his notepad and began questioning. "Is WayneTech introducing any new technology for daily use?"

"Actually, yes, we have this..."

Annette and Clark Kent weren't the only one's with secret lives. For instance, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. Batman and Robin. Annette knew this because Clark knew it. Clark knew because he worked with Bruce in the Justice League.

Annette also knew because her and Dick were best friends. They had been for two years.

"We are going to be awhile kids, why don't you go explore Metropolis." Clark suggested.

Annette looked at Dick and shrugged. "Okay."

The two of them went outside

and started walked around Metropolis.

"So, Bruce told me that you moved to Metropolis with your mom, how you liking so far?" Dick asked Annette.

"It's okay, I guess. I'd rather live here in Metropolis, with Clark." Annette answered.

"How's your new school?" he asked.

"Has a really boring name. But I guess it's good. I met these French blonde twins who were almost begging me to be their 'friend'. And I have to do a science project with this red head named Wally." said Annette.

"Wally West? I know him!" Dick exclaimed.

"Really how?" Annette asked.

"Oh, uh, Bruce is trying to support him with an, um, Wayne Scholarship." Dick replied.

"Hmm. Small world."

**Hoped you liked! Comment if you did! Or if you didn't.  
><strong>


	8. The Movies

**Well, this chapter is at the MOVIES! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YJ or DC characters. Except Annette, she's mine.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 7: The Movies~<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Annette!" it was the Twins.

"Oh, hi." she said.

"Are you back in Central City yet?" Annette couldn't tell which twin asked over the phone.

"Um, yeah." Annette replied.

"Sweet! You want to see a movie with us?" one asked.

Annette looked at her bedroom clock. 1:20. "Sure. When?"

"At one-thirty. We want to see that new horror movie." a twin said.

The twins did not seem like the types for horror movie.

"Um, okay. I'll meet you at the theater in five?" said Annette.

"Okay, bye!" the Twins hung up.

Annette hung up too and put her phone away. She flew downstairs.

"I'm going to meet up with some friends to see a movie, mom!" Annette called to her mother.

"Okay, be back by curfew!" she called back.

Annette went outside and went behind the house. She then flew above the clouds and to the movie theater.

She landed behind the movie theater and walked around to the front. She went inside the theater and spotted the Twins.

"Annette! We already bought tickets." They both said. "Go find us some good seats!"

Anaya ran up to Annette and handed her her ticket. "We're going to get some popcorn." she said. Anaya then ran back to Ashley. Annette looked at her ticket. "Theater 4" it said.

Annette looked around for theater 4 and spotted it. She handed the ticket to man collecting tickets then walked in.

Very few people were in the theater. A couple were in the back, three girls sat in the front, a family of three sat in the middle, and a few people where by themselves.

Someone coming from behind her bumped into her. She turned around. "Hey watch where-"

She found herself face-to-face with Wally. "Oh, sorry." he said.

Wally was carrying three bags of popcorn and two drinks.

Annette looked at Wally questionably. "Are you here with someone?"

"Uh, no, just me." he said. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm with the Twins." she replied.

"Well, with them you're gonna want the best seats.

Wally walked to the middle of theater and Annette followed. They got seats that you could see perfectly in.

Just then, the Twins walked in and sat next to Annette.

"Wow, great seats." said Ashley.

"Thanks," said Annette, "Wally-"

The Twins looked at Wally.

"Ugh. We said get good seats." said Anaya.

"Yeah, not near this geek." said Ashley.

They scowled at him. "MOVE!"

Annette mouthed sorry A's Wally moved to the end if the row. Wally looked at Annette and answered with a shrug.

The lights dimmed and the movie began.

**Well, that's chapter 7! Next one will have more superhero action...**


	9. Who's City?

**More special appearances in this. Well, same people, but, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the YJ or DC characters. I do own Annette.**

~Chapter 8: Who's City?~

The movie sucked. Anaya and Ashley screamed the whole time. It wasn't even that scary. Probably because Annette had been through worse and scarier.

The Twins had already left. Annette waited for Wally outside so she could apologize for the jerkiness of the Twins.

Wally came out and waved to Annette. Annette approached Wally.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." Annette apologized.

"S'okay." he said.

"That must have been so embarrassing." she said.

Wally smirked. "Not as embarrassing as trying to open someone else's locker all recess."

"Very funny." Annette said sarcastically.

Wally chuckled. "It is."

Annette rolled her eyes.

"But, really, I am truly sorry." she said.

Wally tapped his chin. "You could make it up by letting me take you to the café around the block."

Annette smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

"Think of it this way: It's for science." he said.

"Okay let's go." she said.

They began walking around the block to the café, having random conversations on the way.

They reached the café and walked in.

"I'll order. You go find some seats." he said, and then went to the counter.

Annette sighed. "What am I? A profession seat finder?"

Annette spotted a table for two by a window. She sat down in one of the chairs.

Suddenly her super hearing picked up an alarm of some sort. Maybe of a bank.

Annette looked over at Wally. His phone rang and he picked it up.

Annette dashed out the door and ran behind the café. She took off her clothes and revealed her Frost uniform. She flew up in the air. She looked around for a bank and spotted one. She used her x-ray vision to see if it was being robbed. It was.

She flew down and flew through the doors.

A man wearing black and a Halloween mask was holding a machine gun and a bag of money. Many people were on the ground with there hands over their heads.

The robber spotted Frost and started shooting her. Frost flew through the bullets and froze his gun then knocked him out by punching him.

"Would've brought a group if I were you." Frost said.

"He did." a voice from behind her said.

Frost turned around and found The Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash carrying three other men wearing black and knocked out.

Kid Flash scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, was just passing by." she said. "And just leaving."

"Well then leave, because this is _our_ city." Kid Flash said.

Frost walked up to the duo.

"I don't see _your_ name on it." she snapped.

"See that statue in front of town hall? That's our name." Kid Flash snapped back.

"Our? I believe that that is a statue of The Flash only." she said.

"Well, uh-"

The Flash got between the two of them. "Since this is MY city, I say that Frost can come whenever she wants."

"No need." She said. "I was just leaving."

With that, Frost turned around and flew out the doors.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing (If you have)! Next one coming!**


	10. Secrets Reveiled

**In this one, secrets (You probably know what) are revealed! *gasp***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YJ or DC characters, but Annette.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 9: Secrets No More~<p>

"I mean who does he think he is? His city?" Annette was walking back and forth yelling about Kid Flash in Dick's bedroom. "He's just so... Ugh! And he kind of looks like-"

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yeah-" Annette turned around and saw Wally in Dick's doorway.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Annette." he said.

"Yep." Dick and Annette said.

"Small world." Wally said. "Hey, I heard you guys talking about Kid Flash."

"She's doing most of the talking." Dick said.

"Talking about how heroic he is?" Wally asked.

"More how much of a jerk he is." Annette said.

Wally looked at her questionably. "Jerk? What did he ever do to you?"

"Didn't you hear about the whole bank incident?"

"Yeah, and it was _Frost_ who was being the jerk. It's not her city. She should be in her own city."

"Well she was only trying to help! And maybe she doesn't have her 'own city'." Annette said.

"Well maybe Kid Flash wants to keep the city his and the Flash's. Imagine if Batman took over." said Wally.

"First of all, Batman and Frost are complete opposites. And second of all, she was only passing by!" Annette almost yelled.

"Well, WE could've handled it!" said Wally.

"Well how I suppose to know?" said Annette.

"Because I'm Kid Flash!"

"Yeah, and I'm Frost so-"

Wally and Annette looked at each other in surprise.

Annette smirked. "So knew it."

Wally smirked back. "Oh please, you don't do as well with your secret."

"Finally!" Dick sighed.

Wally looked at him. "Dude, you knew?"

Dick nodded.

"Well," Annette sighed. "I guess there's no more secrets now."

**Next chapter is the last chapter. :( But I'll write more stories. :) Comment!  
><strong>


	11. Conclusion

**Last chapter. :( But, I'll make more. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YJ or DC characters. I do own Annette.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 10: Conclusion~<p>

It was Sunday and Wally and Annette were in her room doing their science project. Annette, not really caring about the project, let Wally do it. Science went against everything that she believed in.

"So, then the blood travels through the veins in your-" Wally turned to look at Annette who was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Annette kept staring at him. " Kid Flash. Who would've guess he's you?"

Wally opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then spoke, "Is that a good thing?"

Annette smirked. "Only if you want it to be."

Wally scratched his head. "Hey, um, look, I'm sorry I kind of got overly protective at the bank."

"It's cool. I mean I can understand why." Annette said, her smile fading.

Wally noticed it. "I'll make a deal with you: I'll let you help whenever in the city, so long as you do some of the science project." Wally held out his hand for her to shake it.

Annette shook it and said, " Deal."

Annette then picked up and alarm with her super hearing.

Wally's cell phone rang.

Wally smiled at her and said, "Race you there."

**Well, that's it! I'll write more with my character and the rest of the YJ characters! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
